BWC13117
Who is BWC13117? 13117, code named "Envy" is a BWC and a dragon maiden that wishes to remain annonymous. History and Biography As one of the eldest dragon maidens, Envy has lived many lifetimes. She only recently met the other Bwc's and for years thought herself the only one, as such she watched others grow, age, fall in love, and ultimately die. As the Bwc Envy, she was seen as a monster. Immortal, unchanging past the age of 20, horns, a tail, societies would take centuries to accept beings like her. Learning how to hide herself was one of the first things she had to do. Still, the trait, the sin she lived out made her gravitate towards society, she wanted to be like them. To live a normal life, to have a job, to date, to fall in love, to get married, to... Have children. Unbeknownst to her, children were a minute possibility and most likely an impossibility. Envy got close. So close to that normal life she wanted, many times, many attempts, many failures. Things seemed to just go wrong, maybe she was found out or maybe things just didn't go her way. Eventually she began to resent society and all the people who lived under its rules, happilly living as if they deserved the smile on their faces. "They are all scum... I am a being who is free to do as I please, I can't be killed, whether they burn me, stab me, or shoot me. I am eternal and they are weak. If they choose to cast me out from their cities and towns and try to take the lives I worked for, I will take everything from them. I am Envy and if I can't have what I want, neither can they." Envy killed. There was no build up to her killing spree. In a night, a town disappeared and the only thing left was scorched earth. It was the first time she had used her powers on such a level, her laser breathe razed the buildings and the people ran, screaming of the four horned flame devil. None of them got far. Most were left burning from a fireball or two, wailing in pain until their smoldering end. Yet, despite all the flames, Envy felt cold, surrounded by ash and some of the people she had once cared about. It brought her back to earth. There was a sudden noise, a creak and breaking of burnt wood and out of the ashes from under a stormdoor came a child holding a black hat. The child looked to be maybe 7 by their height and the babyfat still in their cheeks. She remembered them, this child. "Jared?" The child whipped around, eyes wide as saucers and jaw clenched, whole body tense and ready to run. Fight or flight response, Envy regarded him and the hat, his father had given him that hat. The snakes in her eyes seemed to bare their fangs. "Your parents are dead. I killed them, burn them to ash, though your old man got a few good shots in." She gestured to the numerous holes in her jacket. Jared squeaked with tears running down his cheeks and was that... Yes, he peed himself. Envy hated this. Sighing she stuck out a hand and glared at him. "The hat, Jared, give it to me and run." He did not move, confusion clouded his vision, she was not patient and her voice came as a roar, fire spilling from her mouth. "NOW OR YOU BURN LIKE THE REST." That got him moving. Yelping, he chucked it at her feet and sprinted, tumbling over rubble and losing footing, but quickly getting back up until he was out of sight. Envy picked up the hat and dusted it off, setting it on her head, she frowned. Her horns got in the way. She tipped it over them, partly covering her face and smiled. "That'll do." Trivia * TBA Category:Dragon Maiden Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Stubs